Forever and Always
by xxheyladyxx
Summary: I want to be with you. Forever and Always


note: First fanfic ever so be nice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak, Daxter or Keira! They are ©NaughtyDog

[[Forever and Always]]

Its been four long years since that fateful day inside Havens walls. I try not to think about it but every time I change...every time I look in her eyes and see that she is still afraid of me. Even though I was balanced out, she still never looks at me the way she use to...

"Jak are you ready yet?" Daxter walked in and jumped onto my shoulder.

Least one person will never be afraid of me. He stuck by me through everything and never once got afraid of me, ruling out the first time it happened.

"Almost ready Dax." I cocked my gun and held it tightly. I was still doing random odd jobs to get by. Same as always I guess. Kill stuff, get toys.

"Are you sure about this Jak?" Daxter was hiding slightly behind my shoulder.

Daxter never really liked these missions. He could stand up to small Metal Heads but when it came to bigger ones...well..not so much. I told he'd be fine after all, we did take on the Dark Makers.

We came to a large opening at the end of the Haven wall. Once it was just solid wall there but the Metal Heads took over some parts of the city and called it home. Inside was the big one. I cocked my gun some more and moved it. I could feel Daxter slightly trembling. He hated Metal Heads more then anything. I think he'd rather spend time with Klevier. I chuckled at my self lowly and proceeded to enter the hive.

Once inside the Metal Heads nest I got my game face on. Metal Heads are unforgiving creatures, they make me sick. They kill countless innocent people without even a thought. I noticed one coming at us and I aimed and shot. "Yeah head shot!" Daxter always got really into me killing Metal Heads. Confuses me how he says he hates coming along on these missions and yet he get brawled up when I start shooting. I shook my head slightly as I grinned. I was on a roll and I wasn't about to stop.

We made our way to the back of the nest and sure enough there it was. It noticed me and Daxter immediately and started charging. I knew this was the time for something with a little more fire power so I readied the Peacemaker.

"Um..Jak?" Daxter got nervous fast.

The Peacemaker takes a little while to charge and here a Metal Head was charging us.

"Jak..sometime today..." Daxter patted my shoulder nervously.

"JAK!" The Peacemaker went off and a blue electrical blast went off and hit the Metal Head straight in the torso area causing small electric bursts to hit other surrounding enemies.

"Ha! Take that! Oh yeah we bad!" Daxter cheerfully yelled as he watched the Metal Head fall to its death.

We made it back to the south side of Haven. After the fall of Krew, Daxter took over his bar and made it into the Naughty Ottsel. I sat down and rubbed my head. before I knew it I was fast asleep.

"You should be dead from all the Dark Eco I pumped into you!"

"Some things happening to me...I can't...control it..."

"Dax...I feel...better..."

I shot up from the table and looked around to see a very beautiful face staring at me.

"Huh? K-Keira?" I composed myself.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Keira giggled at me.

she always said and did things that made me smile but the smile soon turned to hurt when I think back. The past was a horrible thing for me. I got pumped full of Dark Eco and I changed into a horrible dark beast. One time I hurt Keira, not intentionally...I was extremely upset, I found out my father was right in front of my face the whole time and before me or him even knew it he died. I was very upset and Keira was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I changed into that awful thing and hurt the one I hold most dear. She trusted me and I hurt her. I can't forgive myself.

"Jak...are you okay?" Keira tilted her head.

Why did she have to look at me like that? I can't keep stuff from her, she knows.

"Are you happy?..." I felt a lump in my throat as I asked her that. Deep down I was afraid that she would say no.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you happy with where you are...who your with.. " My heart started beating fast the more I asked the more my body trembled in the thought of Keira rejecting me.

"Of course I'm happy with where I am. The reason I'm happy is because you're here with me." Keira smiled sweetly at me.

"Even after I snapped...You never thought about leaving?" I looked to the scar that was forever on Keira's neck. My face sadden as I thought back.

Keira's hand covered her scar as she smiled at me. She shook her head and grabbed my hand. She walked over and sat on my lap and with a soft smile said.

"You can be anything in the world and I'll never leave your side." Keira leaned in and kissed me softly. I felt my face warming as I wrapped my arms around Keira's tiny frame. Keira pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you Jak, and that will never change.." Keira nuzzled her way between my neck and shoulder.

"I love you to Keira. Forever and always."

[[END!]]


End file.
